


actions speak louder

by Hidden_Joy



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Don't tell me this isnt canon, Fluff, I love it a lot, I wrote this all at once at 11pm, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Angst, but not really, its not bad, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Joy/pseuds/Hidden_Joy
Summary: Lukas has a language of his own and Philip is learning to speak it.





	actions speak louder

The first thing Philip ever knew about Lukas was that he was bad with words.

It showed in how he fumbled over his speech when he tried to introduce himself that first day in the convenience store.

At first, he thought, maybe it was just nerves. Which, at first, it had been.

But, as their friendship had progressed, Philip learned Lukas was like that all the time.

Okay, maybe that wasn't true. He didn't fumble over his words quite as much when they were alone and just talking. It was more, he didn't know how to put what he felt into words.

He tried his best, bless his heart, but he was just bad at it.

But, lucky for him, his body and actions were good at talking for him.

Philip figured that part out a little later. When Lukas' words failed him in those terrible moments of fear after their first kiss, he mended the wounds carefully with kisses and gifts.

Lukas couldn't put his feelings into words, but he managed to find a way to show Philip exactly how he felt through the things he did.

_I want you,_ said every kiss and touch and hug.

Though he tried so hard to fight it, he couldn't deny the want he felt for Philip, and his body betrayed him in showing Philip that.

He kissed him and hugged him and pulled him impossibly close, begging for him without words.

And Philip, who was beginning to learn this language, understood.

_I need you,_  promised a gun handed over to Helen.

This message took a little while to decipher. At first, he didn't understand.

"Why did you bring the gun to Helen?" he asked, because though he was learning, this translation was a tough one in his eyes. Lukas had thrown some mixed signals.

"They were gonna take you away," Lukas answered, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. As if Philip should have understood.

_I need you._  The words clicked in his brain. And damn did that change things. He was kissing Lukas in the next second.

He thought maybe he did understand this complicated boy with a language of his own.

_I can't lose you,_ was conveyed through the smallest of comments.

"Be careful," Lukas, gripping a shoulder that had held a bullet only a day ago, told him, when he was only going to get him water.

"Right, like I'm not going with you," Lukas scoffed at the mere suggestion of Philip leaving his side.

_I can't lose you._ The words rang clear in his head.

_I love you,_ was whispered through everything.

Lukas kissed him in front of Helen and Gabe, pulling him into a happy hug. _I love you._

"And I kissed you in front of everyone," Lukas told Philip, laughter on his lips. _I love you._

Then Lukas was kissing him in front of everyone, his arms tight around him in a way they'd been only in private. _I_ _love you. And I want everyone to know._

Philip understand that Lukas wasn't good with words. But he'd become fluent in the language that was Lukas.

Every gentle touch that said _I_ _'m here,_ every calculated look that told him _I won't leave you,_ every kiss and touch that promised _I love you and I'm never letting you go._

Philip understood maybe better than Lukas did. It didn't surprise him in the slightest when the words were spoken aloud.

They were curled up, Philip's back pressed to Lukas' front, the latter's face buried against the former's neck.

"I love you," Lukas breathed, his breath tickling the hair on Philip's neck.

"I know," Philip murmured. "And I love you, too."

Lukas' eyebrows furrowed and he lifted his head from his neck. "You know?"

"Yeah," Philip nodded, turning in his arms. "You've told me."

"I did?" Lukas looked even more confused.

"Not with words," Philip clarified. "But you told me."

Lukas paused before nodded a bit, hugging Philip closer and kissing his forehead. _I_ _love you,_  the action repeated.

Philip smiled softly, nuzzling against his chin. _I love you, too,_ he promised back.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, I just had a thought and ran with it. Hope you like it!
> 
> -HJ


End file.
